A Strange Mark
by Mavesa
Summary: A retired hunter is forced out of isolation after clashing with a mysterious druid with a past.


Sunlight kissed my cheeks as I laid sprawled out in my bed. I could hear the wet dew drip of leaves, the forest began to wake up. Kassila licked at my dangling bare feet; and when I didn't respond, she jumped on my bed and licked my face with her wet and rough tongue.

"Okay, okay! I'm awake!" I hissed and sat upright in my bed, squinting at the intruding sunlight. Kassila jumped of met bed and trotted out of my bedroom. Reluctantly, I swung my legs over and hopped out of bed. My feet carried me into the washroom, where I splashed water on my face and brushed out my purple hair. I looked into the mirror about the water basin and saw a hunter stare back with glowing amber eyes. I could have followed in my father's footsteps and become a druid, but there something exhilarating about being the hunter and having prey. I left the washroom and began to dress for today's hunt.

In the kitchen, I grabbed my pack and began stuffing it with necessary items such as my skinning knife, salt, and some food for lunch. On my way out of the house, I grabbed my longbow and arrows. Kassila met me at the door and I whistled for my mount Shade. She trotted in front of my and we rode out west of my home in the ashenvale forest.

After a mile, Kassila froze and looked forward. Quickly, I hopped off shade and drew out a quiver. Suddenly, I saw a flash of purple between two young trees. Quietly I crept towards the figure, and when I had a clear shot, my arrow snapped forward. The bear growled and kassila raced forward as I drew out another arrow. However, she stopped and sniffed the bear, already I knew something was wrong. As I came closer, the bear had a strange pattern in its fur. It finally hit me that it was a druid, and not an infected animal. A flash of shame, and anger came through me before I knelt before the Druid.

"Oh by the grace of Elune, I am so sorry." The Druid growled in understanding and looked at me with pained eyes. Quickly I dup into my pack and pulled out a vial of anti-venom serum and a couple of mageweave bandages. I grabbed at the arrow that was stuck in the Druid rear-end and hesitated.

"This will hurt." I warned before yanking the arrow out. Surprisingly, the Druid didn't make a sound. Kassila paced back and forth patrolling the area; making sure no hostility comes our way. I poured the anti-venom into the wound and patched it with the mageweave bandage. I looked up at the Druid after I finished.

"Can you transform back?" In response, the Druid transformed into its natural form. My eyes widened as I saw an aged Night Elf Druid laying beside me.

It wasn't until the early evening, the Druid began to awaken. I sat near the fireplace in my home, watching the Druid in his slumber. After healing him, I helped him up my mount and we journeyed back to my house, where I laid him on my bed. Occasionally, I reapplied his bandages and wiped the sweat from his forehead as his body began fighting off the venom that I coat on my arrows. His eyes opened and he stared at me. He suddenly turned to his back to a sitting position when a loud yelp came from his lips.

"I suggest staying on your side when you decide to lay down," I replied. I stood up from my chair and walked over with a glass of purified Draenic Water, and plate containing Buttered Salmon, and a chunk of soft bread. He raised himself on his elbow and began eating, while looking around.

"I'm apologize for almost killing you. The forest is thick, and I thought that you were an infected bear." I said looking into his eyes. He looked at me back, and swallowed his food.

"Please, don't burden yourself, I didn't know these forest were being occupied. And besides, for a hunter you're healing ability is quiet extraordinary." He smiled at me. The fire illuminated his features handsomely. Despite him being about a couple hundred years older than I, he looked quiet young. However, it was his antlers on his head that caught my attention. My father never had the chance to grow antlers, or any feral feature because he didn't spend so much time in the emerald dream.

"Thank you, my father's a Druid as well, so I learned a lot from him."

"What is your name young one?" He asked. I felt a tinge of unease when he said young one; making me believe he may be older than I imagined.

"Mavesa Moon-Shadow." His eyes widened in surprise.

"I've heard a lot about you Mavesa. Tales of your triumphs have spread through all of Azeroth and Outland like fire in a dry forest." He looked at me closer and smiled.

"Yes, the Hunter with the Amber Eyes. Yet, you live here isolated in the deep wilds of Ashenvale?" I walked back to my seat across the room and sat down.

"I decided to hang up my tabards and chain mail and my battle longbow. I've realized that no matter how many evils I kill, secrets I uncover, and innocents I save, there is no end. Azeroth will always be a war zone, lines will always be drawn and peace will never exists." We stared at each other for a long time in silence. The fire began to dim down, and the room was cloaked in darkness. The Druid finished his food and sat up wincing a little.

"A young and well accomplished Night Elf like you has a deep understanding about the world," he said looking at me.

"How's your wound?" I asked changing the subject. He winced at the sourness in my voice.

"Better, thank you for asking." I stood up, walked over, and grabbed the empty plate and glass. He looked up at me when I took it from his hands. I walked into the kitchen where I began washing the dishes in the water basin. I felt Kassila's head rub against my legs as she purred. I looked down and smiled,

"You like him, don't you?" I whispered, and she looked up at me. Of course she does I thought to myself. I finished washing the dishes, looked out the window. When I returned, I saw the Druid in the sitting room, looking at my infamous longbow Galaxy. This bow has killed many enemies over the years. But now it sits on a shelf, next to my tabards and medallions of honor.

"I see that you are healed." I said. He turned around and smiled.

"Yes, I decided to quicken the healing myself. I was just admiring your collection of tabards and your magnificent weapon. Your father must be proud of you." My mouth flew open, and the shock on my face was obvious.

"You know my father?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. He was a great friend of mine. I had so much respect for him. Instead of following other Druids in the Emerald Dream, he remained with his true love, and his two children." A small tear escaped from my eyes and I quickly wiped it.

"Yes, my father would be proud, if he was alive today." The druid looked at me quizzingly.

"What do you mean?"

"My father is dead." I said harshly. "He died twenty years ago, by the hands of two orcs. They wanted me, not him. The day I came back, from outland, I went to this house and saw two orcs on top of my father. I killed them, but my father's life was already fading. He died in my arms." I walked over to the other side of the room, where I kept my father's staff on another shelf. I fingered the staff, and looked down, reciting a small prayer to Elune.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at the Druid through tearful eyes.

" I am someone who understands you, I have been the subject of the evils war has brought in this world. I am a friend, and like you want nothing more than to end this misery that has been bestowed on so many." I looked at him suspiciously, but said nothing.

For the entire night, we talked about nothing but war stories and what was life like before the war. It wasn't until the early morning, did we stop talking. Kassila had rushed in the room with a note in her mouth. I grabbed the note and looked at the Druid.

By his Royal Highness, King Varian Wrynn calls forth Mavesa Moon-Shadow and company for an audience at Stormwind.

"What is it Mavesa?" The druid asked me. I looked up from the letter to the Druid's glowing golden eyes.

"I have been summoned by King Varian." I said dazed. The Druid stood up, and took the letter from my hand. After reading it, he looked at me seriously.

"I will accompany you." I nodded and that day, we set off to Stormwind.

As we approached Stormwind Keep, I can feel The Druid's body stiffen. At the entrance a priest led us to The King's study. The priest knocked on the door, and a "Come in" bellowed from the other side. The door opened to an enormous study. Books reached the ceiling, and mounds of maps and papers decorated the tables. By the fireplace King Varian sat in a chair, obviously waiting for me. The priest closed the door behind us and I began to walk toward the king. He stared at the fire as if in a deep reverie. I cleared my throat and he snapped out of his daydream and looked up at us. He smiled and looked to the nervous Druid behind me.

"Broll! What a surprise!" Varian stood to greet the Druid with open arms. I almost screamed in horror as I just realize that I almost killed Broll Bearmantle. I gave a slight smile, because it was all I could do from running back to my home in Ashenvale. King Varian looked at me and smiled.

"So this is the great Huntress Mavesa Moonrider. You're tales of triumphs have yet to impress me." He looked me over and then shrugged.

"I hear you killed a small band of orcs near the Warsong Gulch. And that not one was able to get away." He turned and walked towards a massive bookshelf.

"I also hear how you single-handedly infiltrated the Twilight Hammer's Sanctum in order to retrieve a book." He took a worn green book out, walked back towards us and slammed it on the table in front of us. I looked at the book and laughed at the memory. Varian frowned.

"What is so funny?" He said. I looked at him and picked up the book.

"I remember that there was nothing in the book, and I had to go back to retrieve the key which revealed the texts!" Kassila growled recalling the memory. Varian stared at me for a long time before sitting back down in front of the fire. I walked in front of the fire, forcing him to look at me.

"But now, I've retired. Those days are past me." I handed him the book and looked at him.

"What do you want?" I said impatiently. The king shifted nervously in his seat before he spoke.

"I need your help." He said as he looked into my eyes.

I was in my chambers when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said while I was busy dipping my arrows in poisons. I heard the door open and I look up to see _him_ standing in front of me. Kassila dashed out of the room as _he_ entered, and closed the door quietly.

"Mavesa, it's been two days, surely you must have some questions." Broll looked at me desperately. _Hmm,_ I thought _so it has been two days._ I put my arrows down and looked at him.

"I have one question," I said quietly. He looked distressed and sat down in a chair near the writing desk.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were when I asked?" Broll sighed and turned his head away.

"Because, then you would treat me different. It's been a long time since someone treated me like an equal rather than their superior." I began to close the bottles of my poisons and placed my arrows by a window seal so the tips can dry. I looked out at the window; aware the Broll was staring waiting for a response. I watched the sun descended behind the mountains and shadows engulfed my room. I looked at Broll and smiled.

"When I found out who you were, the only thing the kept going through my mind was that I almost killed you." He laughed and we stared at each other in the darkness. His eyes glowed brightly, revealing his face. By this time, Broll was sitting on the bed, and I was standing near the window. When we stopped laughing, tension had slithered in the room, suffocating us in this pause of time. I walked up to him and stroked his face.

"But I'm glad you didn't tell me who you were." He looked at me puzzled. I leaned over and kissed him tenderly. He stiffened at my touched, confused at this impulsive behavior of mine. I leaned back and looked at him, my hand still stroking his cheek. He grabbed it and pulled me towards him, kissing me feverishly. It was only when we broke off I realized I wasn't breathing. Swiftly he pushed me onto the bed and laid me on my back. The tension had surrendered, but only to be replaced with passion. He pulled my leg up and wrapped it around his waist, rubbing the entire length of my thigh. I ran my hands down his back, causing him to shiver with pleasure. He purred as I stroked his ears gently. He broke the kiss, and looked at me as I lay looking back at him.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing," he smirked and brushed my hair back from my face. He leaned over for another kiss, and I felt it, hard, between my legs. Surprised I flinched, causing Broll to stop. He looked at me, and then looked down realizing how hard he was. In blurred speed, he leaped off me and sat at the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I went too far." He said shamed. Druid prides themselves for their self-control and experience. I laughed because of his shame. He looked at me half angry, half shamed.

"What is so funny hunter?" He said agitated. I sat up, still chuckling and lit the lantern by the bedside.

"Broll you may be a Druid, but you are a man as well." I said simply. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"It's… it's been a long time since I felt this way," he whispered moving closer to me.

"And what's that?"

"Love."

I looked at him with awe. He touched my cheek.

"The only question I have in my head is do you love me back?" he asked with a lazy tone. I leaned back and looked at him. I got up from the bed and searched through my luggage. I pulled out a small white robe, and behind the dressing divider I changed into something more comfortable. When I came out, Broll eyes widened.

" My mother told me, that love isn't something that is shared between two people, but a bond that forces them together no matter the circumstances." I moved closer to Broll as I spoke. Finally I was in front of him, my hands on his shoulders, and my face close to his.

"And to answer you're question, I do. No matter where you go, I can always sense you." With that he kissed me hard, crushing my body against his. He pushed me back into the bed and with passion kissed me with starving lips. His hands moved up my thigh, to my lower back, pushing me into him. I groaned as I felt him between my legs. Despite my many encounters of races and genders, I've remained a virgin. I just thought there wasn't anyone for me. My loneliness however didn't bother me, because I was always at home with the wilderness, and Kassila. However this was different. My need for Broll was addicting. For the two days I've ignored him, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

As he kissed my neck, his hands slowly made there way to my sacred womanhood. He paused at the meeting of my thighs, waiting for me to open them for him. Which I did. His fingers slowly ran up and down, tickling the folds that were already moistened with passion. Slowly he entered one finger in, running it against my walls. I let out a soft moan, and Broll looked up at me. He watched intently as my eyes widen when he inserted two. I made my way down, and found his hardened manhood against my inner thigh. He groaned deeply as I began to stoke it slowly. I undid the tie on his pants and it sprung out. I let out a childish giggle but Broll's lips stifled it. I began to get hot and sticky with passion, and impatient with his love.

"I want you in me." I said and Broll raised and eyebrow, surprised at my remark. With a swift motion he kicked off his shoes and pants, and slipped out of his shirt. With one hand he snatched my robe off and began playing with my breast, as he inched his way towards me. Finally his manhood reached my opening, but with hesitation.

"You won't hurt me," I said seductively rubbing his ear. He came in slowly, letting my walls adjust to him. Finally when all of his length was inside, he began thrusting in a slow rhythmic pace. After I was adjusted, I put my hands on his hips forcing him to drive into me harder; I was greedy and wanted more of him, of his love. He took up my left leg and placed my calf on his shoulder as he increased in power, but not in speed. Cries escaped my lips, and my hands reached out to touch his face. Sweat drenched his face, and I could see he was struggling. It dawned on me what he wanted. He thrust deeper into me, and I felt my womanhood fill up with liquid. My moans became more desperate, I was reaching a high. He pumped harder and harder, each slam making me dizzy. Finally with one cry fluids spilt out of me and I couldn't see. After a moment I regained my sight and saw Broll's face dripping with sweat. His eyes pleading, begging for relief. Suddenly his movements became more determined; his speed increases and became more desperate. I grabbed the side of his face as he grabbed my hips. Broll's moans became louder, and mine echoes his. With a single forceful thrust, he released inside me looking into my eyes while it happen. I could feel his seed fill me up until I couldn't hold anymore. When Broll pulled out some of his seed spilled out of me, landing on the sheets. He wiped my forehead that was drenched with sweat and we lay there breathing heavy. Broll turned on his back and he pulled my close to him. The inside of my legs were sticky with his liquid, but I didn't dare wipe it off.

"You gave me more than I could handle," I chided looking at my womanhood covered with Broll's seed. He chuckled and held me closer.

"Maybe. But I do hope that Elune may bless us with a child." I smiled and wiggled closer to him. The thought of his child inside me made me excited.

Much to Broll dismay, and mine, Elune did not bless us with a child. And since time was irrelevant to both of us, there was no need to rush a gift of life.


End file.
